


Kindling

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [188]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie and Beth gather supplies for their fires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindling

“What are you doing?” Maggie frowned, suddenly wondering at her little sister’s sanity. “You don’t believe in that kinda stuff, do you?”

Beth laughed, “Of course not. It’s just fun to read.” She shook the paper she was holding, “Did you know that Elvis was still alive and that he was a vampire?”

Maggie rolled her eyes, “Oh sure, and I bet James Dean was going to have his baby.”

“How did you guess?” Beth laughed and flipped the page of her reading, “I remember standing in line at the grocery with Momma, waiting for our turn, and reading all of the headlines. I always wanted to know what the articles really said, but Momma always said if you couldn’t find the paper in the library it wasn’t worth the cost.”

“Just think about all of those alien plots you missed out on.” Maggie grinned, checking the headlines on the tabloid Beth was still looking through. “And celebrity gossip too.”

“You know, this is actually a lot more boring than I thought it would be. Maybe the only use for these things is for starting our fires.” Beth set the paper aside, on the rest of the kindling she had been collecting.

“I guess aliens just can’t compare when we have walkers in our reality.” Maggie shrugged, “I think I would like to burn some of those headlines too. I’m going to look for the magazine rack.”


End file.
